My Handsome Stranger
by ms.night
Summary: AU. AH. Hermione lusts after the handsome man in the office building next to hers. After a few months of exchanging waves and smiles through the window, she decides that it is time for more. She will meet her handsome stranger before Christmas...if she gets the courage to do something to make him notice her.
1. Handsome Stranger

This story was inspired by an article in the someecards website about a story of a reddit user and the hot guy she sees every day from her office window.

I see him every single day and I don't even know his name…well actually I don't know anything about him except that he works at the office building next to mine.

I have a window seat and from my desk I have a direct view of his office.

I know we don't know each other but I can't get him out of my mind. He is a very attractive man, always dressed to impress with those suits that make him even more irresistible than he already is. He wears glasses which I find a huge turn on. He looks so adorable when he is frustrated and messes with his hair out of habit. I know these details because I have been watching him for a long time and I'm sure he has been watching me. I can feel his eyes on me sometimes.

Crazy, right?

I know what you must be thinking…. I'm a creep for lusting after a complete stranger.

But can you honestly blame me? We wave to each other every morning and evening. We share secretive smiles when we catch each other's eyes. Let me tell you that this has been going on for a few months and now is almost Christmas time and I decided that it is time for me to finally do something to meet my handsome stranger.

…as soon as I get the courage to actually do it.

A girl can dream, am I right?


	2. Concern & Questions

Can't blame a girl for trying… that is what they say right?

He waved at me this morning with such a happy expression on his handsome face and now is evening and he looks troubled…

He is sitting at his desk sorting through some papers but every now and then he rubs his forehead and closes his eyes.

He looks so tired.

Would it be creepy to make a sign asking if he's okay and just put it up if by chance he happens to look this way?

You know what? Fuck it! I am doing just that.

I took a paper from my desk and wrote "Hey, are you okay?" on it. I kept looking at him and after a few minutes he looked at me as if he could sense me watching him.

I held up the sign for him to see and I swear I saw him smile and relax a bit.

He scribbled something down on a paper he had on his desk and held it up for me to see.

It said: "Hi, I'm just tired and with a horrible headache."

I took another paper and scribbled: "Have you eaten?"

He answered: "No." I held up another sign that said: "There's your answer, go eat!"

He laughed but suddenly his expression changed. He looked serious, like he had made an important decision. He scribbled down something again and when he held it up for me to read, his expression was almost shy.

"Only if you join me." – was written on the paper in his hand.


	3. Signs & Hope

"Only if you join me" he wrote…

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Okay no, Hermione you need to calm down. You don't want to seem too eager.

Who am I kidding?! Of course I want to join him!

Apparently I took too long to answer because he had just held up another piece of paper.

This one said: "Is okay if you don't. I understand. Sorry". I hurriedly scribbled down an answer and held it up for him to read.

"No sorry! I will." He read it and had a confused look. He wrote again and this time it said: "Is that a yes?".

Quickly I answered before I could lose my nerve and bravery: "Yes" I wrote and held it up for him.

We both smiled excitedly and he pointed at the clock on his wrist then gestured to me and mouthed what I think was: _now._

I wrote him just to be sure I was getting it right "Now?"

He answered: "Yes, I will be at the entrance of your building in 5."

Oh god! It is happening! I'm going to have lunch with my handsome stranger.

Someone pinch me!

Actually no.

If this is a dream let me keep dreaming.

I'm finally going to get to know him.

But what if all I think of him, all I have imagined of him being a gentleman, single, honest man isn't true?

Well, let just see how it goes.

I grabbed my purse and my coat and headed downstairs towards the entrance to meet with my handsome stranger.


End file.
